1. Field of Invention
This invention is related to a printed circuit board (PCB), and more particularly to the PCB with improved soldering holes adopted on a battery set.
2. Description of Related Art
The prior art of multiple series-parallel connection of a high power battery set includes a plurality of battery modules outwardly extending numbers of nickel sticks thereof, and a printed circuit board (PCB) having a number of welding openings which are arranged respectively corresponding to each of the nickel sticks. Each of the welding openings respectively has a closed tinning ring disposed around the welding opening on the PCB. When an assembling process of the multiple series-parallel connection of a high power battery set is proceeded with, an operator first makes each nickel stick upright thereof to aim at the corresponding welding opening, then moves the PCB to help each nickel stick to simultaneously pierce through its corresponding welding opening, and sequentially welds each nickel stick to fix on the closed tinning ring of the corresponding welding opening by fused solder. Therefore, the PCB will be firmly fixed on the battery modules.
However, there are several inconveniences during the steps of assembling the PCB on the battery modules. For example, due to the high ductility of the nickel sticks thereon, the nickel sticks are easily bended or curved. Therefore operators have to make every nickel stick straight one by one, then to respectively aim each welding opening at its corresponding nickel stick, and to move vertically towards the battery modules to help each nickel stick respectively to pierce through the corresponding welding opening by descending the PCB. If any one of the nickel sticks is not straight enough, the PCB will not be able to fix on the battery modules because each of the nickel sticks is unable to simultaneously pierce through its corresponding welding opening.
On the contrary, when operators try to disassemble the PCB away from the battery modules, operators first have to eradicate all the solder one by one between every nickel stick and the closed tinning ring, then to isolate each nickel stick not to physically connect the corresponding closed tinning ring, and to lift the PCB vertically away from the battery modules. However, it is difficult for operators to be aware only by his/her sight whether all the solder between every nickel stick and closed tinning ring are eradicated or not. Thus, if any of the nickel sticks physically connects to the corresponding closed tinning ring and still being solidified on the corresponding closed tinning ring, the operator is unable to disassemble the PCB away from the battery modules. To solve that, operators again need to eradicate all the solder one by one as operators are unable to know which one of the nickel sticks is still solidified on the corresponding closed tinning ring. In conclusion, the above structure of the PCB, which takes much time and manpower consumption to operators, must be improved.